This application relates generally to the field of food preparation. More specifically this application relates to a food warming device and methods for its manufacture.
A variety of different types of business in the food-preparation industry have a need for devices that keep food warm. For example, in a restaurant, food may be cooked at different times and needs to be kept warm for sufficient time for it to be collected by a waiter, and perhaps also while other meals for the same table are still being prepared. There is also a need to keep food warm in instances where it is made available on a food counter, or as part of a buffet or smorgasbord.
Currently, food-warming devices are provided in box-like products that use a radiant heat source. A particular drawback to such devices is that, in order for sufficient radiant energy to be provided to keep food at a prescribed temperature, the structure of the food-warming device itself becomes very hot. In many instances, the temperature of such devices is approximately 160–180° F., which is sufficiently hot that damaging burns may be caused when it is accidentally touched. At these temperatures, third-degree burns may result from exposure of as little as one second.
Current food-warming devices attempt to protect against accidental burns by installing a secondary box around the primary warmer box, sufficiently separated from the primary warmer box that it is safe to touch the secondary box. This approach has a number of drawbacks, including an increase in the size of the warming device, which results in it taking up more room on food counters and buffets, and increasing the cost of the device.
There is accordingly a general need in the art for improved food-warming devices.